Divine rencontre au bord de l'eau
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Kaname Kuran est un prince vivant de nos jours dans une ville en plein milieu des bois. Sa rencontre avec une certaine créature de légende va tout changer dans sa vie.


**Auteur :** Ben, toujours moi ^^ Votre Drag préférée.

**Disclamer :** Oui, oui, tout le monde est à Matsuri Hino ! L'histoire (et son idée) et l'oc sont de moi.

**Warning :** A chaque fois entre ces deux là… lemon bien sûr ! (Ma marque de fabrique quasi !)

**Résumé :** UA. Kaname Kuran est un prince vivant de nos jours dans une ville en plein milieu des bois. Sa rencontre avec une certaine créature de légende va tout changer dans sa vie.

Note : Cette idée m'est venue complètement par hasard… dans mon sommeil ! Voilà que ces deux beaux gosses viennent me titiller dans mes rêves. Mon inspiration carbure avec eux, allez savoir pourquoi. Alors, ben voilà ce que ça donne.

Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Divine rencontre au bord de l'eau.**

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra par une large fenêtre dans un petit château de province. Plus précisément dans la chambre du prince qui vivait en ces lieux, avec pour seule compagnie un vieux valet de chambre prénommé William. Le jeune seigneur, Kaname Kuran, fut réveillé par cette clarté puissante.

Le jeune homme, d'environ 18 ans, se leva doucement, il n'était pas trop du matin mais il lui suffisait de prendre une bonne douche pour être joyeux. Son intendant vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il se changeait.

« Entre, William. » autorisa le garçon.

« Bonjour jeune maître. Je vous apporte le courrier et le petit déjeuner. » salua le vieil homme.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à ce point au petit soin pour moi. Je peux très bien descendre dans la salle à manger. Ou même aller directement aux cuisines. Juste ne te surmène pas, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » s'inquiéta le prince brun.

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi, jeune maître. Et je vous assure que je suis encore parfaitement rôdé pour vous gâter un peu lors des weekends. »

« Je ne veux juste pas abuser. Tu as ta famille aussi. Savoir que tu es là, comme tu l'as été pour mon père est largement suffisant. Surtout que tu m'as quasiment élevé, je ne fais que te rembourser ma dette. » lui murmura Kaname, sachant déjà comment allait se finir cette conversation.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous ne me devez rien. J'étais ami avec votre père, paix à son âme. Je suis tout à mon devoir en restant à vos côtés jusqu'au moment où vous jugerez que vous serez prêt à trouver une femme. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, à mon humble avis. »

Le vieux serviteur avait toutes les raisons du monde derrière lui en disant cela. Kaname Kuran était la grande fortune de sa région. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il avait une éducation irréprochable et était d'une beauté époustouflante, sans mentionné son intelligence, l'homme parfait en bref. Plusieurs femmes lui tournaient autour mais aucune ne lui plaisait. Il allait même plus loin en disant qu'elles ne faisaient que l'énerver à jacasser, cancaner et lui hurler dans les oreilles des boniments et des demandes en mariage. La plus dingue de toutes ces mégères couplait tout cela en même temps, en plus d'être d'une banalité affligeante. Yûki Cross n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais plusieurs hommes, des singes oui, lui faisaient la cour. Ce n'était sans doute pas sans rapport avec le fait qu'elle était la fille de la deuxième grosse fortune du comté.

Bref, Kuran commençait à désespérer de trouver quelqu'un. Il savait que jamais une seules de ses pimbêches ne le satisferait. Il n'en était pas pour autant à regarder les hommes, même s'ils en trouvaient certains très beau dans son entourage. Non, il attendait juste la bonne personne. En fait, il était difficile de plaire au jeune noble. Tout l'ennuyait, et à part son majordome et son meilleur ami, il ne fréquentait personne. Mais il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait facilement, il était donc compréhensible que rien ne l'atteigne vraiment. Surtout depuis que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un accident de la route, il n'avait plus beaucoup le goût de s'amuser. Heureusement, Gates, son majordome, avait su être là, ainsi qu'Ichijo Takuma, son plus proche copain, pour lui remonter le moral.

Il chassa vite ses souvenirs désagréables et entama son petit-déjeuner, complimentant son vieil ami sur sa cuisine, toujours aussi bonne. Ensuite, Kaname ouvrit son courrier. Parmi quelques factures, il trouva une invitation. Cela venait des Cross ! Ma parole, ils n'allaient jamais le lâcher ! Il était tenté de juste foutre ce truc au feu, il en avait ras la casquette de tous ces hypocrites qui ne voyaient que sa fortune. Mais restant un gentil garçon bien poli, il ouvrit quand même le pli. Et il aurait mieux fait de suivre sa première pensée, franchement !

_Prince Kaname,_

_Vous êtes amoureusement convié au bal célébrant mes 16 ans. Vous êtes prié d'y venir vers 21 h 30. Je dois vous prévenir que le costume est exigé (même si ça ne me dérangerait pas de vous voir dans une tenue… disons plus décontractée). ^/^ _

_A cette merveilleuse occasion, nous aurons enfin tout le loisir de nous rapprocher. Votre cour effrénée me met déjà dans tous mes états. J'ai hâte de pouvoir danser avec vous, serré étroitement l'un contre l'autre. _

_Ah ! J'ajouterais que les invités ont été prévenus de votre venue. Ils sont également impatients de vous revoir. Après tout, vous avez refusé la plupart des invitations envoyées ces derniers mois. Nous avons bien compris que votre deuil a été dur à supporter, cette fête vous remontera le moral, soyez en certain. _

_Je pense à vous, mon Prince, et attends ce mardi 31 mai pour vous retrouver enfin. _

_Votre amour, _

_Yûki Cross _

Ecœurant ! Il se retenait à grande peine de rendre son repas ! Comment osait-elle cette petite dinde ? Une telle missive était inconvenante, insultante et terriblement dégueulasse ! Par tous les démons, pourquoi le père n'avait-il pas arrêté sa timbrée de fille ?

« Jeune maître ? Vous allez bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme de confiance reçu la lettre en main. Il la lut très vite, et se couvrit les yeux de honte pour cette crétine de roturière.

« Navré Kuran-kun. J'aurais dû me taire. » s'excusa l'homme.

« Non, c'est bon ! De toute façon, j'ai une solution parfaite pour y échapper. » sourit le plus jeune.

Il se lança dans une lettre de réponse, y munissant un petit extra à l'attention de sa plus folle prétendante. Quand cette dernière reçut son courrier un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle eut une drôle de surprise. Elle prenait une enveloppe au hasard, dans tout le tas de demandes de ses prétendants, et elle repéra immédiatement qu'elle venait de son Kaname chéri ! L'amour était si fort entre elle et lui… Plus simplement, elle connaissait l'écriture de celui qu'elle aimait pour avoir fouillé son courrier à la poste, les pots-de-vin arrangeant bien des choses. Elle était si contente qu'elle déchira l'enveloppe d'un coup sec de son coupe-papier.

_Chère Mademoiselle Cross,_

_Vous me voyez navré de devoir décliner votre invitation. Je vous remercie pour vos condoléances, mais je ne saurais tolérer que l'on se joue de moi ! _

_Malheureusement pour vos beaux projets, votre réputation est connue de beaucoup de gens. Presque tous les jours, j'entends des bruits disant que vous forniquez avec un homme, différent tous les jours d'après ce que je sais. Vous comprendrez que dans ce cas, cette insulte doit être lavée. Je vous prierai instamment de ne plus jamais essayé quoi que ce soit envers moi, de ne plus m'écrire et encore moins d'essayer de venir chez moi ! Et oui, la dernière fois, je vous ai vu ! Vous n'étiez guère discrète d'escalader mon pauvre lierre ! _

_Il va de soit qu'après tout cela je ne donnerais aucune suite à votre invitation, qui permettez-moi de vous le faire remarquer était franchement criblée de sous-entendus douteux. _

_Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, vous ET votre père. _

_Kaname Kuran. _

Elle était sur le cul ! Puis elle remarqua un post-scriptum en bas de la feuille. Cela disait de regarder dans l'enveloppe, une preuve de son degré de débauche marquait-il. Yûki trouva une photo dans l'enveloppe… elle blêmit quand elle vit que c'était elle allongée sur de la paille avec un homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés la surplombant. Elle se souvenait de ce moment ! Ce n'était qu'un gros malentendu. Ce n'était que Kaito, son ami d'enfance, et palefrenier aussi, qui s'amusait à l'envoyer de temps en temps dans le foin. Qui avait pu prendre cette photo et la donner au prince Kuran ? Elle se le demandait, mais elle pleurait silencieusement sa perte de crédibilité à ses yeux.

De son côté, le brun avait passé sa matinée à jardiner sous l'œil bienveillant de William, occupé au ménage à l'intérieur. C'était un de ses seuls loisirs, ça et la lecture comblaient la plupart de sa journée. Parfois, il recevait la visite inopportune de son blondinet d'ami. Après un dîner rapide, il vit d'ailleurs un éclat sur la route qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. Il reconnut rapidement Ichijo à cheval. Kaname courut à sa rencontre.

« Hé. Salut Kaname. »

« Bonjour, Takuma. Comment tu vas ? » demanda le prince.

« Pas mal. En oubliant le fait que mon père veut me forcer à épouser une complète inconnue, bien sûr. Enfin, oublions ça. Je venais voir si ça allait. On ne s'est plus vus depuis l'enterrement de tes parents. J'avais peur que tu te sentes seul. » déclara Taku-kun.

« Mais non. Faut pas t'inquiéter, William a été super rapide. Il est directement revenu au château après cette histoire. Il s'assure que je ne fasse pas de bêtises depuis trois mois. Alors on peut dire que tout va bien. » répondit le brun.

« Tant mieux. » reconnut Ichijo.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la maison en discutant de tout et de rien. L'histoire du matin fut narrée au jeune visiteur.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! J'aurais voulu voir sa tête ! Surtout quand on te connaît… quand tu es en colère tu ne mâches pas tes mots. Mais elle est quand même culotée cette gamine. Elle a deux ans de moins que nous et elle se fait déjà des hommes. Ah ! La vie n'est vraiment plus comme elle l'était avant. Où sont passées les gentilles filles chastes et pures, on se le demande. » commenta l'invité après avoir entendu l'histoire.

« On s'en fout tous les deux de ce que j'en sais. Toi tu aimes un homme, et moi, je reste un célibataire avec un fort caractère. Alors quelle importance représente les filles pour nous ? Rien du tout. Et c'est mieux comme ça. » répondit Kuran.

« Tu as raison. Seulement Shiki ne veut rien dévoiler pour l'instant. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher à vie. Je voudrais qu'on avance un peu sur ce terrain-là. »

Shiki Senri, le petit-ami d'Ichijo, était une des connaissances de Kaname, aussi il sourit quand l'inquiétude de son meilleur pote se fit ressentir. Lui mieux que quiconque devrait savoir ce que son amant avait en tête.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tu m'as bien dit qu'une réception allait bientôt avoir lieu chez toi. Je te parie que ton cher homme fera votre coming-out à ce moment-là devant tout le monde. C'est tout à fait son genre, et il l'imposera. C'est qu'il peut être effrayant l'animal. » rigola le maître des lieux.

« Tu… Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il compte faire. » rougit de plaisir le blond.

Kaname acquiesça et leur conversation s'aiguilla bientôt sur des sujets moins importants et beaucoup plus banal.

L'après-midi se passa uniquement ainsi, il n'avait pas souvent de la visite mais c'était mieux, il y avait plus de choses à dire, et cela l'occupait. Ichijo repartit après avoir soupé, et il salua William avant de partir, le remerciant de s'occuper de son ami à sa place.

« Monsieur ? Vous allez vous y rendre n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Gates.

« Comme tous les soirs. J'adore le faire, et je suis bien au calme. Et là, au moins personne ne me trouvera jamais. » répliqua le jeune homme.

Il s'arma de deux serviettes, de savon et de shampooing. Puis, le garçon sortit habiller d'un kimono et s'enfonça bientôt à l'orée du bois bordant sa propriété.

Il marcha quelques minutes, connaissant maintenant ce coin par cœur. Tous les soirs il se rendait à ce merveilleux endroit, cela le coupait du monde, et du stress qu'engendrait sa popularité et son héritage. Kaname parvint bientôt à une clairière où siégeait une petite mare. Le silence religieux de l'endroit en faisait une délicieuse cachette où se détendre. Le jeune noble retira alors son yukata et déposa ses affaires sur la rive.

Avec délice, Kaname s'enfonça dans l'eau. La profondeur était plus importante qu'on le pensait de prime abord. En fait, il pouvait nager d'un côté à l'autre du bassin naturel sans problème. Il devait mesurer environ deux fois sa taille aussi bien en profondeur qu'en longueur et largeur. Bref, son moment détente avec la clarté du soir, c'était un rite depuis longtemps. Déjà enfant il venait ici pour jouer. Kuran vagua un peu avant de s'immobiliser en faisant la planche, il adorait admirer les étoiles dans cette position. Ca pouvait certes paraître bizarre, mais il lui semblait communier avec la nature, revenant peut-être à une nature plus sauvage de son être.

Cependant un bruissement le tira de ses rêveries. Cela venait d'un buisson, il se tapit discrètement dans l'eau, il n'y avait plus que son nez et ses yeux qui dépassaient. Dans l'obscurité, il était sûr qu'il ne verrait pas grand-chose, ce n'était sans doute qu'un animal qui voulait se désaltérer. Il espérait juste que sa présence, s'il le sentait, ne l'incommoderait pas. La créature apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Et malgré la nuit déjà tombée, il distingua parfaitement la bête.

Kaname avait devant lui un petit renard gris, il ne devait être qu'un enfant. Il nota cependant que trois queues touffues se balançaient au rythme des pas. Il ignorait quelle espèce de renard pouvait posséder un tel nombre de queue. Bof, il se renseignerait plus tard. En attendant, le renardeau l'avait repéré et s'était légèrement reculé à sa vision. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, le brun le regarda fixement et hocha la tête pour inciter le petit à s'abreuver. Et l'animal avança, comme s'il était fasciné par ses yeux. L'argenté se pencha doucement toujours en le tenant en joue de son regard améthyste. Vraiment quelle étrange couleur ! Puis, il n'y eut que les bruits de langue du bel animal.

Une brusque inspiration vint à l'humain, qui regardait cette scène adorable. Il aspira un peu d'eau puis la siffla dans l'air, en direction de son visiteur. Le renard le regarda curieusement, sa tête penchée sur le côté pour le jauger. De là où il était, le noble put le voir zieuter la trajectoire du jet. Curieux, le petit vint sentir cette eau que lui envoyait l'homme. Après une brève hésitation, la petite bête ouvrit la bouche et reçut directement le liquide dans la gorge. Le brun refit ce manège plusieurs fois, continuant à s'amuser et d'abreuver le mignon petit. Ce dernier ronronna de plaisir de nombreuses fois, l'humain était drôle, et le mettait en confiance bizarrement.

Quand Kaname n'en put plus, ils ne bougèrent plus, s'observant toujours. Délicatement, pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, il s'approcha avec de petits mouvements. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nez contre nez. Au bout de quelques secondes, où chacun nota mieux la couleur des yeux de son vis-à-vis, une langue un peu râpeuse lécha le nez de cet homme très étrange. Un rire délicat résonna alors aux oreilles sensibles du renardeau.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ca chatouille. » La bête réitérait son geste, comme si le rire clair du Kuran lui plaisait.

Pour mettre fin à cette torture enfantine, Kaname attrapa le jeune dans une étreinte. Cela choqua un peu le prisonnier. Malgré tout, les bras étaient chauds et accueillants alors timidement, la créature à trois queues le regarda encore, penchant sa tête en interrogation à son geste, semblait-il à l'humain.

Et le jeune homme ne put que dire : « Tu es vraiment adorable. Je me demande ce que tu es. Tu n'es sans doute pas un simple renard pour avoir trois queues. »

« Rrr » répondit l'animal.

« Tu es si amusant… si différent de ce que je connais. Je voudrais te donner un nom mais tu dois en avoir déjà un. » confia le brun.

« Rrr. » réitéra l'argenté. Tout en le déposant sur la berge, le noble réfléchit au petit nom qu'il pourrait utiliser pour l'appeler autrement que renard ou créature. »

Et la dite bête le comprit, il avait un nom et il allait le faire savoir. Pendant que l'autre regardait ailleurs, il traça sur le sol un signe puis grogna pour attirer l'attention.

« Hein ? Oh ! » L'héritier dut se pencher pour voir le signe de plus près. Il était étonné, le renardeau savait écrire ? « Un Zéro ? »

« Rrr ! » Cela sonnait comme une affirmation. La compréhension commençait à s'établir entre eux.

« Très bien, Zéro. » Seulement, il eut la surprise d'entendre un ronronnement… au dessus de lui ? « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? Tu as profité que j'avais le nez sur le sol, hein ? Petit malin va ! Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu vas être servi. »

Le garçon bougea alors, il nagea à nouveau de l'autre côté de la mare. Mais loin d'effrayer le renard, celui-ci était juste étonné que l'homme bouge. Il ne savait apparemment pas que celui qu'il avait sur la tête était une entité spéciale.

« Et voilà, sacripant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » lui rétorqua le brun quand il débarqua carrément sur la terre ferme. _'Oui, bon je suis en hauteur et alors ?' _ Sur le coup, le garçon sursauta et Zéro glissa et dû se rattraper comme il put.

« Aïe ! » Les petites griffes lui faisaient un peu mal quand même… il devrait penser à se désinfecter. « Dis donc, je peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire ? Tu n'es pas un renard normal du tout, j'en étais sûr. »

Le jeune animal lui fit alors ses plus beaux yeux d'excuse. Il lui lécha également le visage pour se faire pardonner, puisqu'il le tenait par la peau du cou.

« Bon, tu t'es fait pardonner. Mais tu sais me faire entendre tes pensées, alors réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Et puis ça m'évitera de chercher dans ma bibliothèque. »

'_Ok. Je m'appelle Zéro Kiryu. Je ne suis pas un renard, ou presque. Tu connais les légendes japonaises non ?' _

« Les légendes ? Oh ! Nom de dieu ! Tu es un kitsune alors ? Mais tu as quel âge ? » s'exclama Kaname, toujours en tenant l'adorable touffe de poil.

'_C'est quoi cette question ? Tu aurais pu y mettre les formes quand même, tu ne parles pas à n'importe qui. Fin bon, j'ai 118 ans. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai quelques pouvoirs. Mais bon, j'aime vivre au naturel alors je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup.' _

Kuran réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre, curieux. « Dis, tu peux prendre une apparence humaine non ? Tu peux me le montrer, s'il te plaît ? » Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Aucune femme n'aurait pu dire non ! Mais là, il avait en face de lui, un semi dieu borné… et mâle.

'_Peut-être… Tu me donnes quoi en échange ?' _rétorqua le renard.

« Euh… Je te lâche et je te laisse venir chez moi quand tu veux ? » proposa le jeune homme.

Kiryu sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis hocha la tête, il était d'accord. Allez savoir ce qui lui passa par la tête ! Qu'irait-il faire chez un humain après tout ?

Le brun le remit donc à terre gentiment et s'écarta légèrement. Une lueur bleue entoura bientôt la forme animale et en quelques secondes un jeune garçon apparut à la place de la bête.

« Voilà, t'es content ? » grogna l'argenté pour la forme. Parce que oui, il avait des cheveux argentés mi-longs, dissimulant à peine des oreilles pointues. Trois grandes queues fouettaient l'air derrière lui et… il était aussi nu que son vis-à-vis. Ils en rougirent d'ailleurs de concert, aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de voir un autre homme qu'eux-mêmes nu.

« Hum, hum, toussa Kaname pour reprendre contenance. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas fini de prendre mon bain, moi. Je peux y retourner ? »

« Vas-y, je m'en fous. » déclara l'autre.

Là-dessus, le Kuran replongea sec dans l'eau, se dépêcha de se nettoyer et de se laver les cheveux. Zéro le regarda tout du long, avisant ce joli spécimen. _'Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! C'est un humain ! Et puis c'est quoi ce numéro de mariol que je lui ai fait avant ? Je couve quelque chose moi, ce n'est pas possible autrement.' _

Bientôt, il vit le garçon remettre pudiquement ses affaires, il lui tournait le dos, enfin il le salua avant de repartir et lui indiqua l'endroit exact de sa maison. C'était leur marché après tout. Pour ne pas avoir de problème, le semi dieu suivit le brun rapidement, histoire de retenir le chemin.

« Ah, je vais là-bas tous les soirs, on s'y retrouvera j'espère. » Ils se quittèrent à ce moment-là, terminant leur rencontre dans un sourire complice.

A part à William, il ne raconta pas son aventure, même son meilleur ami ne sut pas avant longtemps cette anecdote.

Les soirs suivants, les deux amis se retrouvèrent régulièrement pour parler et se connaître. Ils se racontèrent leurs enfances et se trouvèrent des points en commun. Le noble avait perdu père et mère, comme Zéro qui était le dernier de sa race, du moins dans les environs. Il leur devint vite indispensable de passer la soirée ensemble, le plus souvent à la rivière, de temps à autre dans le salon de la maison. Cela leur faisait du bien à tous les deux de voir quelqu'un d'autre que leurs rares amis. Quoique Zéro n'en avait aucun dans la forêt, tous les animaux évitaient de l'approcher l'identifiant comme dangereux. Et Kaname à ce niveau-là n'était pas mieux, ne parlant qu'avec William en dehors de son nouvel ami.

Le temps passa vite, et l'été commençait à pointer. Il faisait déjà un peu plus chaud. Et c'est à ce moment-là que tout bascula. Un jour, le kitsune ne vint pas au rendez-vous. Kuran s'en inquiéta mais se dit qu'il devait avoir autre chose à faire. Au deuxième jour, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé plus de quelques heures. Kaname se morigéna de n'avoir pas réagi assez vite, il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! Aussitôt que cette pensée se forma dans son esprit, il courut hors du château à la recherche de son précieux ami.

Le jeune prince ratissa la forêt au peigne fin, de long en large. Statufié de ne pas le trouver, il fouilla avec ardeur le village, la peur au ventre. Et si jamais, un humain l'avait pris, lui avait fait du mal, pire l'avait tué ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Certes, leur relation n'était pas commune mais c'était ça qui rendait Zéro particulier à ses yeux, ça et sa vraie identité, que lui seul connaissait. Cela prouvait que pour lui aussi il représentait un être important, non ? Il n'aurait pas dévoilé ce secret impressionnant à n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ? Tout en se rongeant les sangs, le brun souleva chaque brin d'herbe, écarta le moindre buisson, espérant retrouver son renard. Mais il ne le retrouva pas.

Son moral avait beau être au plus bas, le jeune homme n'abandonna pas. Quitte à fouiller les propriétés aux alentours, il remettrait la main sur son semi dieu, le sien ! Aussi, sous le couvert de la nuit, il s'introduisit dans la propriété des Cross pour commencer. La plus grande maison, celle qui lui prendrait aussi le plus de temps, à cause des rondes des domestiques. Il pouvait presque les plaindre qui viendrait chez ces fous ? A part lui bien entendu. Ils sentaient le coup fourré à plein nez, et une intuition l'obligeait à venir ici en premier lieu.

Ses pas le menèrent, aussi discrètement que possible, vers les écuries. Son sixième sens le guidait, et il lui semblait humer une étrange odeur, même pour les box des chevaux. Le garçon entra vite et sans bruit dans l'abri. Il inspecta alors toutes les alcôves, trouvant son jeune ami mal en point dans le quatrième trou.

« Oh ! Zéro. » Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Son ami était sous sa forme de renard mais couvert de sang et tremblant. Le noble se précipita sur la pauvre petite forme. Lorsqu'il le toucha il constata que son front était brûlant, sa truffe était chaude aussi. Tout cela était mauvais ! Qui pouvait avoir fait ce carnage à ce petit bout totalement adorable ? Kaname en trembla lui aussi… de rage. Il avait une vague idée de l'identité de ce tortionnaire d'animaux.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ! Debout allez, espèce de voleur ! » s'écria la voix d'un homme.

Le domestique dut réitérer son ordre deux autres fois avant que la silhouette ne se relève. A la lueur de sa lanterne, Kaito vit le visage de son intrus.

« Que ? Prince Kuran ? Mais que faites vous ici, nom d'un chien ? »

« Je suis venu récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient. » gronda sourdement le jeune seigneur.

« Hein ? Mais… » Takamiya avisa alors la chose que son vis-à-vis tenait dans ses bras. « Oh putain de merde ! Comment ? Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Je le savais ! C'est cette petite peste qui lui a fait ça ! De quel droit ? Je vais la tuer ! Mais d'abord explique-moi comment elle a trouvé ce renard. »

Le palefrenier le regarda ébahi, des yeux terrifiants et virant au rouge, cela lui délia la langue plus sûrement que n'importe quelle menace.

« Eh bien. De ce que j'ai entendu. Yûki avait été faire une promenade à cheval, seule. Elle le portait quand elle est rentrée, il semblait inconscient. Elle l'a gardé dans sa chambre toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que son père revienne. Il lui a donné la permission de garder ce petit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en détail ensuite. Il y a eu beaucoup de bruit provenant de ses appartements pendant quelques heures. Puis le silence s'est installé, et on avait plus revu le renard. Maintenant, on a la réponse à ce qu'elle fichait à beugler comme une malade. Cette fille est vraiment tarée. Je le savais que cet animal était spécial, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé en placé une ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent face-à-face un moment, avant que le garçon d'écurie ne s'avance doucement. « Tenez, prenez cette couverture. Je crois que ça lui fera du bien. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup. Cela dit, j'ai lu quelque part que ces plantes peuvent guérir beaucoup de blessures. Suivez-moi maintenant, vous devez filer. Vous le vengerez un autre jour. Vous aurez le temps de penser à une bonne revanche, et je suis prêt à vous y aider. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Kuran, étonné.

« Elle a beau être une amie d'enfance, elle est devenue pourrie gâtée. Elle me traite comme de la merde, et elle ne fait même pas attention à mes chevaux. En plus, son père est un vrai rapiat, ces étalons et ces juments que vous voyez là, ce sont mes amis et mes bêtes. Ils m'ont tout pris sous prétexte que j'étais trop jeune pour me gérer moi et mon héritage. Ils utilisent mes biens pour leur confort personnel, et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Mais cette fois, ils vont me le payer au centuple. A nous deux on aura plus de chances de les humilier comme il faut. » avoua Kaito.

L'autre hocha la tête, ils scellèrent rapidement leur pacte avec une bonne poignée de main. Enfin, Kaname s'enfuit de l'endroit, s'enfonçant dans les bois pour ne pas être vus. Il connaissait encore suffisamment le coin pour rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Dès qu'il referma la porte, il héla William à la rescousse.

« Oh ! Vous l'avez retrouvé jeune maître. Je me suis tant inquiété. » Le jeune renard avait aussi conquis le cœur du vieil homme. Le garçon avait après tout rendu le sourire à celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses fils. Il jura lui aussi cependant à la vue du corps meurtri. A eux deux, ils allongèrent Kiryu dans un lit, le maintenant au chaud. William transforma les herbes en infusion et la donna à boire à la pauvre bête. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire ensuite fut d'attendre, angoissés et furieux. Chacun à tout de rôle veilla le blessé pendant la nuit.

A une heure du matin, un bruissement de drap tira le plus jeune des deux de son sommeil, il se releva du couvre-lit où il s'était abandonné à Morphée.

Rrrr. L'argenté se tourna vers lui, ses pupilles s'entrouvrant doucement. Enfin, il fut réveillé complètement quand il vit son brun à ses côtés.

« Rrrr. » couina-t-il en essayant de se remettre sur ses pattes.

« Non, Zéro. » Le noble le rallongea doucement, faisant attention à ses blessures. « Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie. Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs si tu savais. Il faut que tu te reposes encore. Sauf si c'est pour me dire ce qui peut te guérir complètement, tu ne dois pas parler. C'est d'accord ? »

« Rrr. » acquiesça le kitsune. _'Des racines d'ellébore écrasées mélangée avec de l'eau pure. On devra parler tous les deux à un autre moment. Mais je jure de me venger de cette salope de bourgeoise schizo.' _Presque aussitôt, Zéro retomba endormi.

William fut alors réveillé par son jeune ami.

« Surveille le pour moi quelques temps, je reviens dès que j'ai trouvé la plante dont il m'a parlé. » lui indiqua le jeune homme.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise près du malade. Kuran ne connaissait la fleur que de nom, il fouilla dans un livre de botanique rapidement, ne voulant guère trainer à soigner son ami. Il trouva vite l'information qu'il cherchait, l'ellébore était une fleur blanche à feuilles vertes dans la région, il y en avait également d'autres espèces, plus propices à d'autres reliefs. Bref, une fois la description en tête, le jeune seigneur fonça aussi sec dans les bois. Par chance, il en trouva à proximité de leur rivière, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Il la cueillit prestement, mais veillant bien à en extraire les racines avec douceur. Dès qu'il fut rentré, il se précipita dans la cuisine. Il sépara les racines du corps de la plante, faisant attention à ne pas se couvrir les mains de la sève toxique qui coula de la tige. Enfin, il écrasa fermement les racines et les fit bouillir dans l'eau qu'il avait ramenée de la rivière en même temps. Aussitôt que ce fut prêt il amena un verre auprès de son ami blessé. Il dut malheureusement secouer un peu le renard, afin qu'il boive le remède. Avec l'aide du brun, le petit animal réussi à avaler le tout. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plus de trois heures que le semi dieu se réveilla en meilleur forme. Il rebut un peu de l'infusion pour se remettre parfaitement. La discussion entre lui et son sauveur avait été remise à plus tard, le temps qu'il se sente mieux.

Au final, la nuit passa entièrement, et ce fut tard dans la matinée qu'enfin ses plaies et sa fièvre le quittèrent. William insista pour qu'il mange tout ce qu'il lui prépara. Le pauvre garçon reçut un plateau fort chargé sur ses genoux. Et oui, enfin il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, lui donnant la possibilité de reprendre apparence humaine. Heureusement, le bruit de son repas ne réveilla pas le maître des lieux. Il avait été allongé à côté de son ami pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Au bonheur du majordome, l'argenté mangea absolument tout. Enfin requinqué, il attendit à son tour que son meilleur ami se réveille. Il n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller, sachant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il était bien normal de le laisser dormir. Ce ne fut qu'au début de l'après-midi, après que Kaname eut mangé à son tour, que leur réunion put débuter.

« Alors… tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire mais je voudrais au moins savoir comment tu l'as rencontrée. » demanda le brun.

« T'inquiète. Ca me fera du bien d'en parler. Je te préviens tout de suite ce n'est pas joyeux comme tu t'en doutes. » Il fit une pause, s'assurant que son copain était décidé à tout entendre.

« Ok. D'habitude en journée, je me balade un peu dans toute la forêt. J'étais il y a deux jours à deux trois kilomètres de notre rivière. Je furetais un peu à l'aveuglette quand un bruit m'a tiré de mes activités. Elle était montée sur son cheval et elle a commencé à regarder autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Je ne me méfiais pas assez, j'aurais dû me cacher. Dès qu'elle m'a vu elle a crié. J'ai fui, je voulais m'éloigner de cette voix horrible, elle a vraiment la pire voix que je connaisse. Bref, je me suis faufilé dans des buissons, mais elle avait emmené un domestique avec elle, un vieux. Il m'a assommé puis c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé dans sa chambre. J'ai failli gerber rien qu'en voyant la décoration, le rose est vraiment la plus détestable des couleurs ! Bref, mis à part les détails désagréables, et y en a des tas, elle est rentrée dans la chambre. »

« Elle ne savait rien de ma condition et elle a commencé à me houspiller. Si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu étais sensé lui appartenir à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle nous a apparemment espionné et m'avait vu venir chez toi, sous ma forme animale s'entend. Cette furie s'est alors mise à me rouer de coups avec un martinet, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle. Elle hurlait en même temps, c'était horrible. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas réagir, elle avait pris soin de m'attacher avec une chaîne à un des murs de sa chambre. De plus, j'étais très faible, elle m'avait fait avaler quelque chose, j'ignore quoi. Ensuite, avec tous ses instruments tortures, et elle en a des tas, cette Yûki m'a battu à mort, fouet, couteau, feu, etc. J'étais encore à moitié conscient quand elle m'a détaché, je lui ai laissé un souvenir, une jolie morsure sur son bras de poufiasse. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'elle m'a étourdi pour me balancer sans ménagement dans un endroit étouffant avec de la paille. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ils se turent un instant avant que Kuran ne regarde son renard dans les yeux.

« Je te promets qu'elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait. » jura-t-il.

« J'y compte bien, mais je me débrouillerais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. » lui répondit Zéro.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai moi aussi une revanche à prendre. Elle a failli tuer l'être le plus cher que j'ai pu me faire depuis des années, quelqu'un qui m'appartient. Je ne la laisserais pas impunie. » le reprit Kaname.

« Alors comme ça, je t'appartiendrais ? Tu es bien présomptueux Kuran. Un kitsune n'appartient à personne. »

« Je serais le premier dans ce cas. Dis-toi bien que quand on m'a rencontré, on ne peut pas échapper à ma possessivité, Kiryu. Semi dieu ou pas, je ne fais aucune différence, encore moins pour un garçon aussi farouche que toi. Ca ne me donne que plus envie de te garder pour moi. » répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi ! On dirait une foutue déclaration. » ricana l'être de légende. Cette réplique figea son ami, il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une telle répartie.

Cependant, les pensées du noble prenaient une autre direction. C'est vrai que ces mots pouvaient porter à confusion. Mais en réfléchissant bien, il se rendait compte que l'argenté avait raison, ça ne lui déplairait pas de rester avec lui pour toujours. Et pas en tant qu'ami, il l'avait bien regardé, son physique avantageux, ses yeux si profonds et troublants et puis sa présence lui était devenu à ce point vital qu'il avait ratissé le village. Aurait-il fait ça pour un autre ? Il en doutait… même pour Ichijo il n'aurait pas été aussi loin que ça, du moins avec autant de peur et de peine qu'il l'abandonne. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre, et se connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ne pas se voir pendant vingt quatre heures. Là, avec lui, c'était différent, il n'avait pas supporté qu'il ne vienne pas, leur complicité était forte mais à ce point… non, il y avait un autre sentiment, dix fois plus fort, qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Alors c'était ça l'amour ? S'angoisser de ne pas voir celui qu'on aime, adorer le regarder dormir, le couver des yeux, et vouloir tout faire pour lui, même les choses les plus fantasques ? Ca vous grisait et vous rendait fébrile, vous rendait plus fort mais plus faible aussi, quel sentiment étrange.

Son introspection avait duré quelques minutes, le temps semblait s'être figé. Puis enfin, il murmura du bout des lèvres. « Oui, ça pourrait bien être une déclaration. » Un doux sourire et les yeux perdus vers la moquette pour ne pas paraître ridicule. L'autre aurait pu ne pas entendre mais il l'entendit distinctement avec son ouïe fine.

« Je vois. Je dois avouer que pour un humain, tu n'es franchement pas mal du tout. »

Kaname releva la tête, son cou aurait pu se dévisser tant il fut rapide dans son mouvement.

« Oui, il y a de quoi tourner la tête, tu es plus que beau, intelligent et tu possèdes surtout un charisme effrayant. Considère ça comme une déclaration mais avant de passer à la séance de joie… je suggère qu'on s'occupe de notre vengeance. » termina Zéro.

« Entendu. Mais dès que cette dingue aura eu ce qu'elle mérite, on ne se quittera plus. Jure-le-moi. » insista Kuran.

« Juré. Maintenant, t'as quelque chose en réserve pour lui pourrir la vie ? »

Les deux garçons élaborèrent alors plusieurs stratégies, suggérant des idées très sadiques pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Cross. Le brun se rappela alors que Kaito, celui qui l'avait aidé ce soir-là, avait également un compte à régler avec elle. Aussi, il alla le chercher discrètement, et le ramena chez lui. Zéro dut rester sous son apparence de renard bien entendu, seul Kaname avait le droit de le voir en humain.

« J'ai une preuve pour reprendre mes biens. Je pourrais la rendre publique, ils seraient discrédités et se retrouveraient sans rien. » proposa le châtain.

« Oui, ce ne serait pas mal. Quand à moi, je pourrais lui faire une scène aussi. Elle me court tant après, je n'aurai qu'à la faire espérer, même si ça me dégoûte. Et au bout d'un moment je la larguerais. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, oui, j'ai encore quelques photos compromettantes à son sujet. »

Le pauvre kitsune se retrouva délaisser dans l'affaire et vit d'un mauvais œil que les deux garçons se penchaient bien trop l'un vers l'autre pour un plan de vengeance. Son instinct possessif se réveilla malgré lui et le conduisit à mordre Takamiya. Tant pis qu'il l'ait aidé à fuir, il n'avait pas à coller SON ami à ce point.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, toi ? Pourquoi tu me mords ? » cria le garçon d'écurie en se tenant la main.

« Zéro ! Enfin, arrête ça ! » ordonna le brun.

'_T'en a__s de bonne ! Toi aussi t'es possessif, est-ce que je me plains ? Non ! Alors arrête de le coller comme ça !'_ s'énerva l'argenté en grognant.

« Oh. » s'étonna Kaito. La drôle de bête le snoba en passant devant lui et vint se frotter étroitement sur le ventre du maître des lieux. « Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu étais jaloux qu'on te laisse pour échafauder notre plan à deux. Peut-être même que tu es simplement énervé que je sois trop proche de ton maître. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne veux pas le séduire, et de plus j'aime déjà une fille, même si elle ne me voit pas. » déclara le garçon.

Ce dernier se fit soigner par Kaname, même si Zéro était content, il grogna encore de les voir s'entendre si bien. Puis enfin, la discussion principale put reprendre. Ils en avaient enfin fini quand l'heure du souper sonna. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant que le plus jeune du groupe s'en retourne à son écurie.

Leur plan allait prendre un peu de temps, que tout se mette en place et soit organisé. William donna bien sûr un coup de main, une fois mis dans la confidence. La vieille salle de bal fut nettoyée et décorée un minimum. Quelques cartons d'invitation furent envoyés aux familles fortunées de la région. Rien qu'eux avaient la langue assez acérée pour colporter tout ce qui se passerait sous leurs yeux. La fête était programmée pour le lendemain, il fallait bien leur laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle. C'était une première que le jeune Kuran organise une fête, avec une surprise étonnante à la clé selon ces cartons.

Donc, ce fameux soir, les grandes fortunes de la région, lui, les Cross, Ichijo qui revint accompagné de son père, les Akatsuki et leurs cousins Hanabusa étaient présents. Il y avait également une famille de trois personnes, dont la fille s'appelait Ruka Sôen, qui se trouvait être la femme dont le châtain était épris. Bref, que du beau monde pour le bien de la vengeance des trois garçons. Pour cette occasion, Kaname ressortit un superbe costume, un ensemble pantalon en lin noir avec chemise blanche et veston noir. Kaito avait le même modèle dans ce qu'il avait pu dissimuler à ses 'maîtres'. Et dans tout ça, Zéro fut prié de garder son apparence de renard et de se cacher sous une table. Il assisterait ainsi aux premières loges à la chute de son bourreau.

Bientôt la musique commença, on n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, mais on n'avait pas vu trop grand non plus. L'orchestre n'était composé que d'un violon, d'un piano et d'un chanteur pour quelques chansons. Mais tout le monde se plut à jouer le jeu, ils croyaient comprendre que l'enfant des Kuran n'était pas encore totalement prêt à faire son grand retour. Il se montrait donc discret, selon les invités. Aucun n'eut jamais conscience qu'ils avaient tous été utilisés à des fins purement vengeresses.

Ainsi, ce fut sans tarder que le brun voulut mettre un terme à toute cette satanée mascarade. Mais la vengeance était un plat à manger froid, il rongea son frein le temps de faire tourner deux, trois fois leur cible sur la piste. Une petite estrade dans le fond de la pièce serait le lieu où tout se jouerait. Au signal discret de Kaname, Kaito se dirigea là-bas. Il claqua ses mains quelques fois amenant les yeux de tous sur lui.

« Mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Je vous demande votre attention quelques instants s'il vous plaît. J'ai une annonce très importante à faire. »

Le garçon avait dit cela avec un grand sourire. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que ce qu'il allait dire maintenant était une chose grave et dramatique. Il conserva son air joyeux jusqu'à ce que chacun tienne compte de ses propos, surtout la potiche brune qui ne lâchait plus l'hôte de la soirée. Avant de poursuivre, il souleva un pan de sa veste et attrapa un papier dans sa poche intérieure.

« Voici, un papier officiel, messieurs, dames. Vous vous demandez tous, je suppose, pourquoi je vous dis cela ici. Il se trouve que je voulais que certaines personnes écoutent ce que dit ce document. Ceci stipule… que le manoir, les écuries et tout ce qui se trouve dans un rayon d'un kilomètre de la propriété sont miennes. Et cette propriété les amis, ce sont les Cross qui l'occupent depuis 7 ans ! J'aurais du vous dire que mes parents avaient fait un testament plus tôt. Heureusement pour vous, je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'il n'y a que deux mois. Et je suis tombé dessus par hasard quand le comte m'a envoyé cherché dans ses appartements des papiers pour je ne sais quel action financière. Je vous ordonne donc de déguerpir de mes terres et de ne jamais plus y mettre les pieds ! J'espère que c'est clair. Oh ! Et Yûki une dernière chose, tu es folle à lier et je t'ai toujours détesté ! Non, parce que ces derniers temps j'ai eu la désagréable impression que tu croyais que je te faisais la cour. Tu t'es encore fais des films, comme d'habitude ma grande. Sincèrement je plains quand même ton père. »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, elle était furieuse, elle venait de tout perdre comme ça ? Impossible ! « J'exige qu'on vérifie ses papiers ! » hurla-t-elle. « Je suis sûr que tu mens, qu'un avocat vérifie la validité de tout ceci, ensuite seulement je consentirai à faire des négociations. N'oublie quand même pas que nous sommes tes cousins par alliance, de ce fait, nous étions dans notre droit, mon petit Kaito. Oui nous sommes de ta famille, donc ce testament nous concerne aussi. » Bordel ! Pour une fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'un peu de cervelle, quel miracle elle avait réussi à faire des phrases. Les gens lui donnèrent raison, rien ne prouvait que le garçon dise la vérité. Mais apparemment ce dernier était confiant, gardant son sourire collé à son visage.

« Mais volontiers, cousine. Ton avocat a été invité également, j'allais le laisser juger de toute façon. » Il donna de ce fait le papier à l'homme en question. Ce dernier jaugea le document, vérifiant tout avec minutie à l'aide de son monocle. Sa vue baissait un peu mais il se débrouillait encore bien. C'est là qu'Asato, l'avocat, remarqua une chose des plus étonnantes. Il y avait 7 ans, le document que lui avait donné Cross était en tout point identique à cela prêt que c'était leur nom qui apparaissait et pas celui de Takamiya, et un autre détail le frappa.

« Tromperie. » cria-t-il.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! » ria la fille concernée, triomphante.

Le châtain, quand à lui, haussa un sourcil, il n'avait pas l'air de signifier que le document était faux, mais ça Yûki ne pouvait le voir, elle était trop loin.

« CROSS ! hurla alors Asato aux deux concernés, mais principalement au père. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale magouilleur ! Comment avez-vous osé ! J'étais leur avocat depuis des années ! Ils m'avaient certifié avoir fait un testament, frappé de mon sceau… mais aussi de celui d'un autre homme de droit, un ami à eux. Pouvez-vous me donner le nom de cet homme ? »

Kaien cross fut pris au dépourvu, ne comprenant guère où il voulait en venir et il ne put donc donner de nom. La foule était suspendue aux lèvres des protagonistes.

« Avocat Masato Inaho, leur ami d'enfance à l'école. Le testament que Cross vous a fourni n'avait pas ce nom mais celui d'un de ses amis qui l'aide dans ses magouilles, un homme appelé Ridô Kouran. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de deux signatures d'avocats pour que le document soit valide. » annonça le jeune homme qui avait tout enclenché.

« Exact, jeune homme. J'atteste que ce que vous avez là est bien le vrai testament de vos parents. Et pour que ce soit bien clair, ils ne font jamais mention de leurs cousins. Vous nous avez donc tous roulés. Soyez sûrs que je parlerais de votre cas au maire, vous serez également expulsés de cette ville. » clôtura l'avocat.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tant que j'ai toujours Kaname chéri. » murmura la jeune fille. Cross père lui affichait une grimace de colère à cette révélation qui n'aurait jamais dû ressurgir. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore reçu le coup de grâce. Kuran s'était esquivé de l'étreinte étouffante de cette cruche. Il réapparut devant elle, claquant ses bottes sur le sol et la regardant comme un cancrelat.

« Une fille sans fortune qui aurait l'audace de vouloir un prince ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Il en est hors de question. Après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à ce garçon, à ce village et à moi, personne ne peut vous pardonner. Je l'affirme, vous n'êtes que des monstres. Vous avez brisé l'enfance de Takamiya, trompé le village tout entier. Et pire que tout, du moins pour moi, vous vous en êtes pris à un de mes êtres chers. » lança Kaname.

Tout le monde se figea à sa tirade, à part Kaito, personne ne savait de quoi il parlait en disant un 'être cher'. Mais ils étaient au moins tous de son avis pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait au garçon. Le village était petit, au point que tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins. La solidarité était donc forte entre les citoyens, à l'unanimité, on désapprouvait le comportement des Cross. Surtout que Takamiya était un garçon gentil et doux qui ne ferait de mal à personne, il avait de nombreux amis pour le prouver.

Kuran reprit sans se soucier des gens autour.

« Vous ! dit-il en pointant le comte du doigt. Vous l'avez autorisée à garder cette pauvre bête, sans même vous posez la moindre question. Quand à toi ! balança-t-il furax en direction de la brunette. Tu as osé faire du mal à un être sans défense ! Tu l'as drogué, fouetté et j'en passe ! Cela ne peut pas rester impuni. Alors par le pouvoir qui m'est donné en tant que prince de cette ville, je vous retire tous vos titres et avertirais tous les villages voisins que l'asile vous est interdit. Et je parie qu'il va se faire un plaisir de vous punir en conséquence, également. »

A la fin de son discours véhément, alors que tout le monde était sous le choc des révélations, un renard gris à trois queues sortit de nulle part. Il se posta devant les fauteurs de troubles.

« Ah ! Encore lui ! Cette satanée bestiole m'agace ! » hurla Yûki en se précipitant sur l'animal.

Mais cette fois, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Une lueur bleue l'enveloppa et laissa bientôt la place à un humain aux cheveux argentés, il avait des oreilles pointues et trois queues grises se distinguaient derrière lui. La salle fut ébahie par cette apparition, un homme renard, drapé dans une tunique blanche, et à la puissance écrasante.

« Surpris ? Je suppose que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un kitsune ait survécu dans cette région. Enfin ! Toi, et vous ! -il regardait énervé les Cross- Vous vous êtes rendus coupable de nombreux méfaits, ce que ces gens vous ont annoncé va se réaliser très vite. Cependant… je rajouterais à cela une chose en plus. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais posséder un être quel qu'il soit. Le sort que j'ai posé, il y a un instant sur vous, vous empêchera d'abuser de quiconque que ce soit un humain ou un animal, vous finirez seuls à tout jamais. Maintenant hors de ma vue. » La parole du demi dieu frappa la foule. Les Cross déguerpir en vitesse, peu rassuré qu'une autre malédiction leur tombe dessus s'ils ne faisaient pas vite. Quand aux autres, ils restèrent figés un instant avant de tous filer sans demander leur reste, terrifié par les pouvoirs extraordinaires du mi-homme, mi-renard.

« Eh ben, je dois dire que je m'y attendais mais c'est quand même surprenant sur le coup. » avoua le jeune noble réhabilité.

« Tu peux le dire. La première fois que je l'ai vu, moi aussi ça m'a étonné. » rigola Kaname.

Ils ne purent pas rire ensemble car Zéro, toujours aussi vif, enroula son bras autour de la taille de son brun. Là, ils rigolèrent de la nature jalouse du renard, et celui-ci n'apprécia pas.

« Fais gaffe, Kuran. Je te signale que je reste avec toi un bon moment, je peux te le faire payer à tout instant. » susurra Kiryu à son oreille. Cette menace fit son effet, et l'amena à rougir au sous-entendu que la voix suave laissait présager.

« Takamiya-kun. » les interrompit une voix féminine.

« Oh, Ruka… euh, je veux dire mademoiselle Sôen. Que puis-je pour vous ? » rougit le châtain. Zéro en profita pour disparaître préférant les laisser seuls, il ne voulait pas être spectateur de cela. Il emmena bien sûr son prince à sa suite.

« Je voulais te dire que j'étais contente que tu aies retrouvé ton véritable statut. Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me dire à quel point tu aurais été un bon parti si tu avais eu cet héritage à la place des Cross. Sincèrement, je serais ravie si tu acceptais de passer du temps avec moi. Que dirais-tu de venir dîner dans deux jours à la maison, le temps que cette histoire se tasse ? » proposa la jeune femme aux beaux cheveux blonds.

« Ce sera avec un réel plaisir, Ruka-chan. Si tu me permets, j'aimerais t'avouer que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. Aussi me permets-tu de te courtiser ? » demanda le garçon avec appréhension.

« Pas la peine. Tu es déjà quasi mon fiancé. Tu m'as séduite dès le premier regard, je ne jure que par toi depuis quelques années déjà. Les autres hommes sont touts si insipides et idiots, toi tu es différent. »

Ces déclarations firent extrêmement plaisirs aux deux concernés, au point que trop heureux de ce dénouement, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Enfin, ils quittèrent les lieux, rentrant chacun de leur côté.

La soirée terminée, Kaname et Zéro se retrouvèrent, eux, dans la chambre du brun. Ils rirent de la tête des Cross et discutèrent de l'avenir des deux amoureux du bal ainsi que du leur. Le kitsune décida de rester avec celui qui allait sous peu devenir son amant. Leurs introspections sur leurs sentiments respectifs leur avaient ouverts les yeux, ils s'aimaient et ils n'allaient pas tarder à se le prouver. L'atmosphère commençait d'ailleurs à chauffer un peu dans la pièce. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la chambre, l'argenté avait plaqué sa proie contre la porte, et l'avait embrassé avec ardeur et désir.

« Mmm. Ah ! Zé… ro. » gémit Kuran a la passion dévorante qu'il ressentait de son amoureux à travers cet échange. Ses yeux étaient déjà embrumés de plaisir, quand le semi dieu releva la tête pour le regarder il en eut le souffle coupé. Un beau Kaname aux yeux mi-clos et aux joues rouges… cette vision amena une dose d'adrénaline au sud de son corps. L'homme-renard s'en lécha les babines même, mais il se brida, il allait jouer un peu puisqu'il se moquait de sa possessivité. Un excellent programme selon son avis.

La tête du Kiryu alla alors se perdre dans le cou offert de son aimé et mordit à de nombreuses reprises la chair tendre. Des marques ne tarderaient pas à apparaître, et cela l'excitait, ça prouvait à tous que ce garçon exceptionnel lui appartenait. Le jeune seigneur ne voulait pas être en reste. Il parvint, malgré les avances fougueuses, à passer ses mains sous la tunique blanche, pétrissant avec délice la paire de fesses à sa portée. Il crut entendre l'argenté souffler dans son cou quand son massage se fit plus prononcé.

Ils se faisaient impatients, alors Zéro en continuant à l'embrasser les dirigea sur le lit. Il affala son brun sur la couche avant de le bloquer sur le matelas en s'asseyant sur son ventre. Le baiser n'avait même pas été cassé, lorsqu'il s'écarta, le semi dieu vit que de la salive les reliait toujours entre eux. Kaname aurait voulu reprendre un peu plus de souffle avant d'être encore pris d'assaut. Mais il semblait que son amour était plus qu'impatient et avide de baisers. Il n'y pouvait rien la chaleur et le goût sucré du brun titillait ses sens, son odeur entêtante était partout à lui donner envie de plus.

Enfin, son partenaire délaissa sa bouche pour lécher un dernier coup ses lèvres, puis dériver par son menton et atteindre son torse, en passant par son cou. Arrivé à la jonction entre le cou et ses clavicules, une gentille morsure le piqua. A ce coup de dents, Kaname eut un sursaut. Cela fit déraper ses mains, du haut des fesses de son tourmenteur, elles arrivèrent sur ses cuisses, s'y accrochant fermement.

« Ah ! Zéro… plus s'il te plaît. » L'excitation de Kaname se faisait délicieusement sentir, la raie de ses fesses se retrouvaient tout contre son pénis dressé. Cela l'enchantait d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur ce garçon si calme et maîtrisé d'habitude. Mais son exploration n'était pas encore finie, donc pas question d'obéir aux suppliques, les écouter suffisait à l'attiser pour la suite, mais il voulait prendre son temps. Aussi, Kiryu s'occupa avec une lenteur infernale du haut du corps de son amant et retraça avec un plaisir évident ses muscles. L'autre allait pour protester mais fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son, il jouait avec ses tétons ce maudit renard. Qu'avait-il besoin de les retracer gentiment et puis de les pincer trop fort ! Bon sang, c'était vraiment trop bon. Surtout quand sa maudite langue s'ajouta et les croqua doucement. Dieu, il risquait de venir s'il continuait comme ça !

Mais bien évidemment, Zéro s'arrangea pour tout arrêter, et continuer sa descente, après s'être débarrasser des vêtements gênants pour eux deux. Il se glissa doucement entre les jambes de son brun pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa hampe qu'il engloutit d'un coup. Il fit bien attention à ses canines pointues, qu'elles viennent juste effleurer sans blesser le pénis de son chéri. Ce n'est pas pour dire mais il adorait taquiner son petit-ami, il était si chaud et tellement mignon, il adorait le voir soumis à son bon plaisir. Cependant, son sexe se rappelait également à lui, en voyant ce superbe spectacle. Aussi, ses sucions et allées et venues s'intensifièrent rapidement, les gémissements qu'il entendit en retour l'excitèrent davantage. Son amant criait quasi d'extase, et ces cris se répercutaient sur une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Le semi dieu ne s'attarda donc pas trop longtemps, extatique d'enfin posséder complètement ce prince trop charmant. Il bougea donc sa langue en conséquence, préparant l'entrée de son brun à son intrusion. Tandis qu'il poussait un bout de langue rose dans l'antre, il présenta trois doigts à Kaname. Celui-ci comprit le message, il avait un peu d'appréhension, il allait passer à la casserole pour la première fois après tout, mais il avait confiance. Aussi, il lécha sans plus tarder la main qu'on lui offrait. Une fois bien lubrifiés, Zéro les enfonça progressivement, habituant le trou par des mouvements circulaires et en ciseaux. Bien sûr, l'argenté détourna l'attention de son partenaire quand la douleur se fit sentir, effectuant soit des vas-et-viens sur la hampe excitée ou en l'embrassant.

Bientôt, les préliminaires se terminèrent, et Kiryu embrassa doucement son Kuran en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans son intérieur. La souffrance fut vite reléguée au second plan, Kaname se sentait trop bien en sachant que c'était son 'renard' qui était en lui. Quand à l'autre, il se retenait de ne pas ruer ses hanches, exultant d'être étroitement serré dans les chairs intimes de son petit maître. Au bout de quelques minutes d'adaptation, le kitsune reçut le feu vert pour démarrer leur véritable union. Et bon sang, les sensations étaient fantastiques, ils ressentaient un bonheur innommable à ne faire plus qu'un. Les coups de butoirs touchaient à chaque fois ce point magique chez Kaname qui cria sa montée au paradis. Pour Zéro, les gémissements suffisaient à lui donner une force peu commune d'élancer inlassablement ses hanches. Mais bientôt, la jouissance les rattrapa et l'humain se répandit sur son ventre. Il entraîna Zéro à faire de même, quand ses chairs se contractèrent autour de son sexe.

Cependant, au lieu de s'affaler sur le lit, comme l'avait cru son amant, le demi-dieu se retira simplement et changea de position. A l'étonnement grandissant du jeune prince, son amour lui présenta son pénis devant sa bouche, et commença une nouvelle fois à le sucer. Bordel ! Il était tombé sur un garçon endurant et pervers. Mais il n'hésita pas à englober la hampe et à la sucer, cherchant à reproduire la technique de Zéro, parce que ça lui avait fait un effet monstre. Et apparemment, le brun se débrouillait bien, le renard dut presque s'arrêter tant la langue taquine s'y prenait bien.

Ils s'excitèrent donc ainsi un long moment, entrant et sortant le gland rougi de leur bouche, et mordillant le petit trou d'où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de leur semence. Kuran alla même jusqu'à lécher abondamment l'antre de son 'demi-dieu' à sa portée. Puis, Kiryu renversa les positions; il se retrouva à chevaucher son homme, le regardant amoureusement… en s'enfonçant progressivement sur le membre dur. Cette vision arracha un gémissement rauque au brun, c'était tellement chaud. L'argenté le vit se lécher les lèvres alors qu'il était complètement enfoncé sur la hampe. Il s'habitua d'abord aussi, puis bougea ses hanches, faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il était prêt. Leurs mouvements de vas-et-viens s'accordèrent alors et leurs cris remplirent à nouveau la pièce. Ils s'embrassèrent encore de nombreuses fois durant tout ce temps puis leurs excitations vibrèrent et libérèrent leur semence sur leurs corps en sueur.

« Wouah ! Purée. Oh ! » gémirent-ils tous les deux quand le kitsune se retira.

« Eh ben, si toutes les nuits sont comme ça, on ne va pas beaucoup dormir. Mais je suis content que ma première fois ait été aussi géniale, et surtout que ce soit toi qui me l'ait fait connaître. » murmura un Kaname épuisé, en happant encore une fois les lèvres de son amour.

« T'inquiètes, la première fois c'est très spécial. Et puis, on le fera quand on aura envie, de toute manière, tant qu'on ne se quitte pas, rien n'a d'importance. Enfin, j'adore quand même le sexe alors, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer, sache-le. Mais du moment que tu restes avec moi, je ne me plaindrais pas. » lui promit Zéro.

Après cette soirée, leurs journées se passèrent sereinement, et leurs nuits furent un peu moins agitées… juste un peu.

Cependant, environ un mois plus tard, un cri retentissant ébranla la maison.

« Bon sang, Zéro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » se précipita le jeune prince, avec William à sa suite.

Le jeune argenté était assis les membres entremêlés dans les draps de leur lit, complètement débraillé. Un plateau repas s'était brisé au sol et des vomissements s'entendaient dans la salle de bain.

« Zéro-chan, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Kuran.

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! hurla-t-il de la salle d'eau. Enfin, il en sortit au bout de quelques minutes, et après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage.

« Alors, toi ! On peut dire que t'as foutrement joué ton coup ! T'es content de toi j'espère ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » protesta le brun, en se demandant où voulait en venir son amant.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as pas compris ? A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait la conversation avec la cuvette ? T'as réussi à me mettre en cloque ! Et lors de notre première fois en plus. A ça tu vas pouvoir être fier ! Un bébé mi homme mi kitsune, et moi qui croyait que je serais à jamais unique ! Merci pour la surprise, mon chéri. » Son humeur changeante et plus que tout, ses paroles stupéfièrent les deux hommes.

« Mes félicitations à vous deux. » crut bon de dire le vieil intendant.

« Zéro, tu n'es pas content ? Dire que je voulais une belle grande famille, moi je suis comblé, le meilleur homme et le meilleur enfant au monde. Qu'est-ce que je suis chanceux. » sourit Kaname.

« Ouais, ben moi aussi. Mais franchement me trimballer sept mois avec des sautes d'humeur et des goûts bizarre, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes envies les plus pressées. » jura le kitsune.

« Mais faudra faire avec, Zéro. Et puis je n'étais pas équipé pour te remplacer pour ce grandiose événement. »

« Raah ! Ne joue pas les sarcastiques alors que ton fils peut peut-être entendre ce que tu dis ! » répliqua l'argenté.

« Bon sérieusement. Je suis d'avis de l'appeler Saya si c'est une fille et Kazuya s'il s'agit d'un garçon. » proposa le maître des lieux.

« Ca me va, pour moi. » acquiesça le demi-dieu.

« Ah ! Je suis trop content. Dire que je n'osais espérer avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer ma vie il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Maintenant, je ne peux plus me plaindre, on va avoir une vie remplie de joie et d'un enfant. Et bien sûr de nuits agitées, hein ? Il faut en faire encore un autre. »

« Dans tes rêves, tu te contenteras de celui-là. Un c'est bien assez, et c'est ce que tu diras quand il sera né, toi aussi. » déclara intransigeant le renard.

Tous trois rirent de leur escarmouche verbale mais ils étaient heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Voilà, c'est fini ! 18 pages, nom d'un chien pour un os qui m'est venu en dormant, je trouve que je me suis bien défendue. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Des reviews please ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants power!)


End file.
